The present invention relates generally to time keeping apparatus, and more specifically to apparatus requiring minimum operator attention for monitoring, displaying and facilitating the making of a written record of time chargeable to a plurality of accounts.
The keeping of time chargeable to individual accounts or tasks of interest has long been a necessary but burdensome chore. Time records are important for a variety of purposes, of which one of the more obvious is providing a basis for billing for professional services. In the context of a modern, professional office, the time keeping chore has become increasingly important because of increasing pressure to maximize the amount of billable time. This objective requires keeping accurate time records, of which one facet involves recording small amounts of time involved in the telephone consultations and other brief tasks for a client, patient or customer. Contributing to the burden of keeping time records is the fact that a day's activities frequently involve services for a significant number of clients, patients or customers, and that the total services for any single client during a day's time may be scattered throughout the day.
Many time record keeping aids have been devised and are known. These range very simple devices for facilitating manual monitoring and recording of only the most basic data, to very elaborate computerized systems permitting the monitoring, entry, manipulation, storage and retrieval of a vast amount of data directly or indirectly related to the time keeping task.
Regardless of the type of time keeping device or system, it is generally necessary to manually enter one or more catagories of information or data. At best, such manual processes require some attention and effort, and are a distraction from the primary duties of the professional. As a result, the entry of time keeping data tends to be postponed or neglected, and data inaccurately entered or data on significant blocks of time entirely omitted. Further, neglect, inaccuracies and omissions tend to increase directly with the complexity of the required entries and entry format. However, it is also true that more complete time records generally require more extensive entry of data.
In order to avoid many of the problems associated with previously known time record keeping aids, the applicant has devised a unique compact microprocessor based time logging system having substantial capabilities, and characterized by an exceptionally simple data entry and retrieval format. Function instructions and account information are entered with a maximum of two key actuations on a simple and understandable keyboard. Accordingly, minimum attention and effort are required, thus encouraging prompt and accurate time keeping practices.